Torchwood's year that never was
by Tea-girl.Janto
Summary: What happened to the torchwood team during the year that never was?
1. Prologue

**Title:** Torchwood's years that never was  
**Chapter:** Prologue  
**Summary:** What happened to torchwood during the year that never was?

**Ok i know its kind of short but c'mon its only the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

The Master approached jack with a smile forming upon his lips. Slowly, Jack's head rose and although the hatred for the crazy Time Lord that was stood before him was still inside of him, it was well hidden by his massive grin.

"Smiling now are we?" The Time Lord looked at his prisoner's dirty filled with sweat he had from being tortured so badly. "You won't be smiling when I tell you who the two new prisoners' are now, would you?"

Jacks face fell. The thought of the two people who would obviously be two of his team members in the hands of the master, tore him apart.

In silence the two men started at each other, one smiling and one finally showing the master the fear that he has been trying to hide from him these past few weeks.

* * *

'_Ahhhh, the Torchwood team. It's nice to finally see your faces. I have a mission I would like you to fulfill. It will involve you going to the Himalayas for a period of time…

* * *

_

"Don't worry Gwen, Tosh and Ianto can look after them selves." Owen comforted Gwen in the cell that they were now imprisoned in. Their eyes were now diverted to a guard that stood in front of them.

"Mr. Saxon would like you to come with me." The guard informed opening the cell door and beckoning them towards Jacks new resting place.


	2. Tosh and Ianto

Ianto gazed out into the burnt buildings and dilapidated houses that he used to call Cardiff and had a strange feeling of relief that he was home even if he couldn't really make out where his home actually was. He turned his attention make to Tosh who seemed to be doing the same as him. Mourning over the ones that they have lost over the short period of time.

"Well, were not going to get very far if we keep on staring now are we?" Ianto asked attempting to lighten up what seemed to be a very dark moment between the two. Nodding, Tosh started walking towards the city of Cardiff arms folded against her chest to keep away the cold around her. Ianto soon followed watching tosh as she held tightly to the ends of her grey, dirty jumper as if clinging on to her life. He then noticed that he too was clinging onto his rather dirty blazer, which he thought would be warmer than what Tosh was wearing. He pulled his blazer off and wrapped it around Tosh as she was walking. Looking up, Tosh thanked him with a kiss on his cheek. Blushing, Ianto gave a small smile and turned away trying to hide his embarrassment, which made Tosh giggle.

"Oh, no." Ianto suddenly stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened. His eyes quickly diverted to Tosh and he grabbed her arms turning her away to hide her from what he feared was coming. "Tosh, their here. Their in Cardiff." Ianto explained leading her away from the cruel monsters that they were soon to become.

* * *

"…_But if you have some back to kill your ancestors, wouldn't you be cancelled out?"_

_Tom asked curiously._

"_That's the Paradox machine…"_

_

* * *

_

"You have to run, just run and don't look back I can divert them near the hub. Run over there where there is just a field and lay low." Ianto whispered into Tosh's ear, although he was looking at where he was pointing at.

"No," Tosh replied, shocked at the idea that he could have even thought of. "I'm not leaving you, we run together."

"If I go then you will have more of a chance in living and I am not going to risk you getting caught." Ianto kept his voice down trying not to let the Toclafane hear them.

Without giving Tosh the time to reply, Ianto ran across to the hub deliberately crossing the Toclafane's path so that they could go after him.

"Ianto…" A single tear ran down Tosh's before she ran into the open field never looking back just as Ianto asked.

* * *

"Mr. Saxon, we have found one of the prisoners teammates. shall we show him to you?" One guard asked on his comm making sure that Ianto didn't get away.

"No," The Master replied after a moments thought. "wait for the girl..."

**So, He's not ganna get to Ianto JUST yet. but i don't know whether to carry on XD maybe i will..... seems fun x **


	3. Where's Ianto?

**To tell you what is going to happen to Ianto...**

* * *

Ianto felt cold. Really cold. Small stones were digging into his back and he soon realised that he was shirtless. A smooth type leather was around his neck and was connected to a chain, which made him feel like some kind of dog. A cold dog on a leash. He couldn't open his eyes but he had to so he could figure out if Tosh made it out alive. Slowly he opened his eyes, straining againts the bright light that shone over them. Bringing himself upwards, he leant againts the wall he felt behind him. Tosh was the only thought running through his mind. Needing to know where he was, he opened his eyes even wider to reveal a glass door infront of him. It reminded him of the cell's under the hub. So this is what a weevil feels like, he thought. Crawling towards the cell door, he saw man that seemed to be a gaurd, standing on the other side and staring straight at him with an emotionless face he knew too well.

"You will come with me." He ordered, sliding the door to his left. He grabbed the chain and pulled Ianto up on his feet. Ianto didn't have the strengh to fight, so he reluctantly did has he was told and followed the gaurd into a huge room, which apparently The Master was in. He was, in fact, at the top of the stairs infront of Ianto but with his back turned. Turning around, he faced him and lept from the top of the stairs to the bottom in one jump.

"Ah! This is great! Now we have three of them!" The master clapped his hands together. Ianto's face lit up when he heard three. Obviously, they haven't found Tosh yet. The Master must have noticed. Grabbing Ianto by the shoulder, he made him kneel. Ianto winced as his knees hit the ground but kept his head down so no-one would notice.

"We will find her, i promise you that...and when we do...I'll kill them all." He whispered in his ear."..And you will be my dog."

* * *

_"Hey! Over here!" Ianto called out, raising his arms in the air ready to be shot. He lowered his voice. "Come and get me."_

_

* * *

_

**Poor Ianto. And Tosh. I hope im not mean to them in the future. :(**


	4. Where's Jack?

**Sorry i have been away for quite a long time but i had alot to do and just didnt have the strength to carry on but all the reviews really wanted me to carry on for you lot cause i hate hate it when people start a story and dont finish it. **

**Its the summer holidays, so ill keep uploading, so... please read and review! XD**

The thought of getting shot didn't seem like a bad choice to Ianto now. Doing everything that the master told him to, watching Jack getting beaten up twice a week and having to eat the filth that they called food was a nightmare. Fortunately, he could make his own cup of coffee as well as everyone else's, which made him very popular due to how amazing it was.

His mind couldn't stop wandering about how Tosh was doing. The master didn't even bother to update him about his team mates although it was pretty obvious that Gwen and Owen haven't been doing so well. Gwen's screams still haunt him in his nightmares. No doubt the master deliberately made him sleep in the room right next to her torture chamber.

The leather strap on his neck was starting to create a rash a week after he wore it so he was aloud to take it off. It would be foolish to even think about running away though, unless he wanted to die. Then again, maybe he does. The door to his room opened inwards and one of the master's soldiers poked his head through the gap.

"The master wants you. Now." He ordered forcefully. For some reason Ianto was being treated much more nicely than the other soldiers or in fact, his team mates, which must be why all the other soldiers were so hard on him. They must've been jealous. The man who was and is on a team that was against the master from the beginning and still is being treated nicely? That's hardly fair. Even Ianto himself knew that.

Ianto left the book that the master had allowed him to read back onto his bed. A book mark placed neatly between two pages. He didn't like folding the corners of the page, he thought it would ruin it.

He made his way to the main room where the master was standing. The grin plastered on his face was not a very good sign. Thoughts of Tosh immediately fled back into his mind only to be pushed away again by a smell that lingered in the air. Was that…..Burning? There must be a fire on board and he must be close because the smell grew stronger and stronger the more it burned. He looked up to find the master standing right in front of him.

"I found another way." He explained, although Ianto still didn't understand what he meant by that so he continued, understanding the confused look he gave him. "To kill your captain, I found another way to kill your captain."

Realization dawned over him as The Master walked over to his wife. In the past couple of weeks he noticed that his wife, Lucy, has been beginning to grow a liking to the prisoner but let her if he made her happy. He whispered something in her ear and she left as soon as he finished.

"She has a very soft heart. She doesn't like seeing you suffer. But I do." He grinned evilly and motioned the guards off to go and bring in the man who changed Ianto's life from the moment he forgave him after Lisa caused havoc in the hub.

**Well, i am quite the Gwen hater so i really wanted to make her suffer but now i don't seem to have the heart to XD o well read and review!**


End file.
